Kiss Me (song)
Kiss Me is performed by Mike D. Angelo and Sucharat Manaying, the actors who portrays Tenten (Naoki Irie) and Taliw (Kotoko Aihara). Lyrics Thai= ได้แต่มอง แอบมองเธอไกลๆ จากตรงนี้ แต่เธอไม่หันมาสักที อยากจะรู้ ว่าเธอคิดยังไง บอกได้ไหม เธอมีใจให้กันหรือเปล่า บางเวลาเธอเหมือนจะไม่แคร์ บางเวลาดูแลฉันอย่างดี เดี๋ยวก็ร้าย เดี๋ยวเธอก็ดี What you want just let me know จะได้มั๊ย Oh I just want you to kiss me, be my baby เปลี่ยนโลกนี้ให้กลายเป็นสีชมพู Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby ให้เราสองได้มีความรักที่แท้จริง I don’t know ต้องทำตัวยังไงเมื่อเจอเธอ อยู่ใกล้เธอแล้วมันใจสั่น ปากกับใจไม่เคยจะตรงกัน ให้ทำไง? ไม่กล้าพอที่จะพูดไป บางเวลาฉันดูอาจไม่แคร์ แต่บางเวลาดูแลเธออย่างดี สิ่งที่ฉันต้องการในใจ I just wanna let you know จะได้มั๊ย? Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby เปลี่ยนโลกนี้ให้กลายเป็นสีชมพู Oh I just want you to kiss me, be my baby ให้เราสองได้มีความรักที่แท้จริง รักล้นใจ เรื่องราวมากมายที่ทำให้ฉันและเธอได้มาพบรักแท้ในใจ รักล้นใจ จะทำให้ดีเพื่อเธอ และรักเพียงเธอตลอดไป Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby เปลี่ยนโลกนี้ให้กลายเป็นสีชมพู Oh I just want you to kiss me, be my baby ให้เราสองได้มีความรักที่แท้จริง ให้เราสองได้มีความรักที่ล้นใจ |-| RTGS= Dai Tea Mong Abb Mong Ter Glai Glai Jak Trong Nee Tae Ter Mai Han Ma Sak Tee Yaak Ja Roo Wa Ter Kid Yang Ngai Bok Dai Mai Ter Me Jai Hai Gun Rue Plow Bang Way Lah Ter Muen Ja Mai Care Bang Way Lah Doo Lae Chan Yaang Dee Diew Gor Ray Diew Ter Gor Dee What you want Just let me know Ja Dai Mai Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Plean Lok Nee Hai Klai Pen See Chompoo Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Hai Rao Song Dai Mee Kwan Rak Tee Tae Jing I Don't Know Tong Tam Tua Yang Ngai Mue Jer Ter Yoo Klai Ter Laow Mun Jai San Paak Yub Jai Mai Koey Ja Tong Kan Hai Tam Ngai Mai Kla Por Tee Ja Pood Pai Bang Way Lah Chan Doo Art Mai Care Tae Bang Way Lah Doo Lae Ter Yaang Dee Sing Tee Chan Tong Kan Nai Jai I just wanna let you know Ja Dai Mai Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Plean Lok Nee Hai Klai Pen See Chompoo Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Hai Rao Song Dai Mee Kwan Rak Tee Tae Jing Rak Lon Jai Reuang Rao Mak Mai Tee Tum Hai Chan Lae Ter Dai Ma Pob Rak Tae Nai Jai Rak Lon Jai Ja Tam Hai Dee Pue Ter Lae Bak Peang Ter Talot Pai Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Plean Lok Nee Hai Klai Pen See Chompoo Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Hai Rao Song Dai Mee Kwan Rak Tee Tae Jing Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Plean Lok Nee Hai Klai Pen See Chompoo Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Hai Rao Song Dai Mee Kwan Rak Tee Tae Jing |-| English= Just only stare, steal a glance at you from a far, from here But you do not turn back I would like to know what do you think Could you tell me? that do you give me your heart Sometimes, it looks like you do not care for me Sometimes, you take good care of me Sometimes you are cruel, Sometimes you are kind What you want just let me know. Is it ok? Oh I just want you to kiss me, be my baby Change this world to be pink Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Let's both have real love I don't know how to do when I be with you When I stay close with you make me wonder shake I can not tell my feeling, I do not know how to do I am afrait to tell you Sometimes, it looks like I do not care for you But sometimes, I take good care of you I just wanna let you know What I want in my heart Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Change this world to be pink Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Let's both have real love Love overflowing from my heart There are many stories that make me and you found true love Love overflowing from my heart Will do the best for you and love you forever Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Change this world to be pink Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Let's both have real love Oh baby I just wanna kiss you, be my baby Change this world to be pink Oh I just wanna you to kiss me, be my baby Let's both have real love Music Video Navigation Category:Theme Songs Category:Music